Alpha black site: Code name Tartarus
by Perseus Titanslayer
Summary: In a world, where the government is unlocking new and dangerous gene editing techinques. That give ordinary teens demigod like abilites, escpees from Alpha Black Site: code name Tartarus, our heroes must face impossible odds to hold on to their freedom. As a new, mysterious villaness is on the move. I don’t know how good I am at summaries so please read I would really appreciate it
1. Intro, sort of

**A.N: I do not own any of these characters in this story, except my original. All others are Rick Rioardan's. **

The date is February 7, 2019.

Today is my birthday, or not mine per say, but the one I picked out. Anyway, I'm rambling. My name is Phoenix, and I am experiment SFPBH202. For those of you that don't understand, that stands for Successful Fire Bird Hybrid, and the number 202 is the trial number. As you may have guessed by now I am no ordinary 16 year old.

**_Insert snarky remark here._**

"Shutup Leo," anyway pay no attention to him, he can't stand it. **_Distant "I heard that" comes from somewhere in the room. _**"Good!"

Alright where was I again, oh wait now I remember. You may be wondering how I know I am not human, well it may have to do with the fact that I have giant 14 foot long wings on my back. . . If you are still with me, I will elaborate shortly. I am part phoenix, yes as in the mythological bird of prey, no I am not crazy. **_Silence._**

Wow, I just assumed someone would interrupt me again. **_Signs of fighting are heard in the background. _**"I knew the silence was too good to be true."

I pause the recording, and close my laptop. _I'll have to finish it some other time. _As I run to the sound of my brother fighting.

**A.N. I am not sure how to start the action/fighting sequence, so if any of you could leave me some comments. I would be truly grateful, also how do you like my OC, I have never done an OC before so what did you think. Anyway, please leave a review so I no if this is absolute garbage or not. **

**P.S thank you to the one follower I got, it is very encouraging, and if you have any ideas leave a review **

**Adios**


	2. I fall unconcious

**A.N Que pasa mi amigos, don't worry this is isn't in Spanish, I just need to practice it a little. Anyway, I apologize for not updating sooner, I got EOCs coming up and Blinn to study for, and a history class I am taking online. Anyway, I am getting side tracked, I have hidden a quote from Pirates of the Caribbean, can you find it? Anyway let the story BEGIN!!!!!!!!**

_Thoughts _

I sprinted to the sound of distress and jumped into the air, and flared out my wings and pushed down hard. My wings moving fast and powerful at my sides.

_Gotta get there, gotta get there now. Gotta MOVE! _

Then suddenly I was moving faster than I ever have before, the world around me turned into a blur. I hardly even had to flap my wings, I then realized that I was using my fire powers to propel me through the air, like afterburners. I would have taken a moment to see just how fast I could go but, I soon arrived to my family in an all out brawl with the Kakia.

(At the time I wouldn't know that I was in grave danger, of these beasts I now know as the Kakia.)

**A.N. I looked this up and it literally means malicious in Ancient Greek. **

As I arrived to the scene, Percy made a maddening gesture at me to get out of there. I flew toward him when suddenly, the creatures all turned toward me and in one creepy ass voice said. "Chosen" _WTF. _I pulled out my twin swords and hacked and slashed at anything that moved. I gradually made my way over to Percy.

"What are you doing, get out of here while you still can!"

"No."

He turned to me and said, "What do you mean no," and while his back was turned a monster flew at his vulnerable spot and just as it was about to strike. Annabeth intercepted the blade with her own dagger. As she quickly dispatched the monster as it crumbled into black dust.

She then said, "Phoenix get out of here, these monsters are attracted to you for some reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you need to leave or there are going to be more coming."

"And leave you guys here by yourselves, hel no."

Then Percy says, "Phoenix you need to go now-"

"Wait Annabeth you said these things were attracted to me right?"

"Yeah."

"I got an idea and you both aren't gonna like it."

Before they got to argue with me I flew over to Leo and asked him, "Hey Leo?"

He yells back, "I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

As a monster runs up at him from the front ,and he quickly throws his ballpoint hammer at it. While it disintegrated into black dust.

"I know ,but could you try and corral the monsters to the North. I got an idea."

"Oh man I hate your ideas."

"At least I never died in my ideas."

I can barely here him grumble out a touché. Before I head off to Nico and see him already holding back the tide in his own area. Where then Leo brings up a massive fire wall that connects with Nico's skeleton army to form a corner.

I then fly low over the top of the monsters to get their attention. I then yell down,

"Hey uglies if you want me you're gonna have to catch me."

I fly low and fast over the ground causing the monsters to quickly give chase, as I lead them away it gives Jason, Percy, and Nico a chance to combine there powers. As the sky cracks open with lightning, and hurricane force winds wrap around me.

Then with a mighty roar Nico splits open the earth and it swallows them whole. As the Earth closes back up, one of the monsters grabs my leg and pulls me down. I try to shake him off but his friends start grabbing on to him, and before I know it I am surrounded by monsters. I try and shoot a massive fireball, and for a second it looks like it's working then it sputters out. As a black mist slowly pours out from the creatures mouths, I feel it surround me.

I can faintly hear my friends calling for me to try and fight, but the smoke, it's like it's sapping my strength and before I know it. I am teleported somewhere other than the underworld. The last thought that enters in my brain is _Ah crap, I'm gonna die here aren't I. _Then everything turns black and I fall into unconsciousness.

**A.N. Holy Molly that took a long time to write. I apologize for taking so long, but I couldn't think of how to write the fight scene, or what the name of the monsters would be. Anyway, you guys probably all hate my guts for that cliff hanger, but I gotta get my trolls in somewhere. I hope you enjoyed this story, don't worry I will work on it. I just can't decide on a pairing for Phoenix. Oh and how do y'all like Phoenix this is my first try with an OC and I am trying not to center it around him. You will get different POVs, If I can figure out how to write them. **

**Anyway, stay reading my friends.**


	3. Authors Note

**A.N. If this is not already clear this is not part of the story. I just want to let ya'll know what's going on with the story. **

Me: What's up everybody. I have read the reviews and apparently I left Phoenix's sex up in the air. I could have swore that I wrote it though. Anyway, Phoenix why don't you tell the ladies and gentlemen in the audience about yourself.

Phoenix swoops in grabs the microphone and lands like Spider-Man in "Captain America Civil War."*

Phoenix: Hey everyone.

Me: You just had to do it.

Phoenix: What, you know you would've done the same thing if you could do this.

Me: Oh but I can *makes Iron Man boots and repulsors appear*

Phoenix: Those aren't even in this universe!!!!!!!

Me: eh, I like em.

Phoenix: Stop!!! We are getting sidetracked.

Me: Right... What was the question again? *looks back in the text* ah here it is. The fans were wondering what gender you were.

Phoenix: Oh... You know I never really thought about it.

Me: Really, well why don't we let the fans decide.

Phoenix: "Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena."

Me: Where did you get that from?

Phoenix: I don't know I think Percy said it.

Me: Anyway, leave down in the review section if you want (M), Male Phoenix, or (F) Female Phoenix. Personally I like male, but I would like to include y'all in the story.

Phoenix: *whispers conspiratorially* I heard a rumor that Perseus was going to pair me up with a villainess/Anti-Hero. How do y'all like the idea, yay or nay.

Me: Hey that's confidential information.

Phoenix: *shrugs shoulders* opps.

Feminine, menacing laughter rolls in the distance* soon we will meet "chosen." *laughter echoes and gradually fades*

Me: Ah, crap. She can not. Absolutely cannot be here.

Me: Well, please review and comment what you want the gender of Phoenix to be, either way he/she has highlights in his/hers hair that matches their wings.

Also comment a name for a villainess/Anti-Hero.

Phoenix: Byeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Me: Byeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

**A.N. Thank you to Moonshadow, I am going to work on that. I have difficulty getting all of my ideas down. Also thank you to, Matt I am going to write a flashback over that. Last, but certainly not least. A huge thank you to Junebug, and yes those are the pairings I have right now. **

**Anyway, so long and take care.**


	4. Memories

***nervously opens a hatch in the ground* Hey, is she gone? Ok. I know it's been a while since I last wrote. I was waiting on some answers to my questions, and low and behold I got some. I just want to say thank you to Matt, and that I will use the character you were talking about. **

**Anyway, let the story commence!!!!!**

**Third Person POV**

As the dust settled and the smoke cleared over the battlefield. The only evidence of this fight was the great crack in the beautiful grassland, off the coast of the Argo II. This stark scar in an area of peace and tranquillity.

A scream cuts through the somber air like a knife.

A distant cry of "NOOOOOOOOO!" Comes from Percy Jackson.

"I was right there I could have reached him, I could have saved him." Percy says, as he frantically paces back and forth. He then sits down on the grass in a daze. His once vibrant sea green eyes dull with sorrow.

Annabeth slowly walks over to him, as if any sudden movement could cause him to break. She kneels down slowly next to him, puts a hand to his chest and says, "Ok what if you did, then you'd be gone too and we would be in a worse boat than we already are." She looked at him now, her once fierce grey eyes, now soft and comforting. She leans forward, grabbing his chin in the process, and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. To break him out of his daze.

Percy and Annabeth both get up, Percy holding on to Annabeth's hand like a life line and nods to her.

Jason walks over intertwining his hand with Piper's and says, "Annabeth's right we have to keep moving, does anyone have any ideas?"

Hazel and Frank then walk over, as if they were meant to for their whole lives. Hazel then says, "I think it may be possible that Phoenix is in the Underworld, what do you think Nico?"

They all look over to Nico and Will. As Will is fussing over Nico overtaxing himself, and Nico trying to wave it off.

Nico shifts from foot to foot, as if uncomfortable with all of the attention. He looks over to his boyfriend, Will for assurance, and Will gives him a subtle nod.

Nico takes a deep breath and says, "I'm not sure, I mean it's certainly possible, but if he were down there I think I would have sensed it."

Piper looks over and says, "Shouldn't we look there just to be sure. I mean we've been there before we can do it again."

Will quickly says, "No, we can't take any unnecessary risks if we don't know for sure that he is down there."

Frank suddenly outraged throws his hands in the air and says, "Then what would you have us do, not go looking for him at all !!!"

Then Will says with his voice raised, "No, I'm just saying that we only have 14 bandages left and with one of our healers gone. I may not be able to get to you in time!!!"

Calypso then creates a gust of wind to push the two boys back and says, "Both of you stop. Our little brother is out there scared and alone, possibly surrounded by monsters and you two are acting like children. Frank, we will find Phoenix and Will we'll find a safer way."

"Actually," Leo says, "I might have a plan for that."

As he walks over, quickly giving Calypso a side hug and brushing her almond hair behind her ear.

Annabeth says, "Which is?"

"We go to the Great Oracle."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV SWITCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Phoenix POV while unconscious **

***memory* **

** (A.N. I am actually not sure how to write flashbacks, so I am just going to write it as if Phoenix is remembering it) **

I was ten, when the scientists found out my tears could heal injuries. I had just found out that the Phoenix that made me, my best friend died. It wasn't like Harry Potter, where the phoenix burst into flames and was reborn from the ashes. No, he died in a fiery explosion destroying his containment cell in the process.

I was walking by at the time when it happened, it shook the entire facility. I was even blown back by the force of it.

I rushed inside to see nothing but a pile of ash on the ground. I sank to my knees and screamed, he was the only family I had at the time. That was when they found out my tears could heal injuries. I must've had bruises on my hands or something, because immediately after I was rushed away. The scientist forced my eyes open and put a vial as close to my eyes as they dared.

Then after that, the scientists made me do PT twice as hard as before. To see if my tears were just emotional. I did not shed a single tear throughout the entire ordeal, so they figured it was emotional.

They were right, they would constantly say, 'We made you, everything special that you think you are came out of a bottle. Without us you would be nothing.'

'The only use you have is your tears, we could care less about the sack of meat connected to them.'

After that, I think I sort of fell into a depression, with not having anyone to talk to. I wouldn't change clothes, I would barely eat. Once they figured out that I could cry in my sleep, they started sending me nightmares. They must've had some sort of brain frequency they were using. At that point I could cry on demand.

I had heard there were other experiments, but I was never able to see them or talk to them. Until one day when I walked down to the cafeteria, at the time I didn't even know we had one. I was only allowed to come out of my room for PT, and I'll never forget this. There were the Seven, Nico, Will and Calypso. They were all just talking and laughing, even Nico had a light smile on his face.

I now know that they were all kept in the same area, that's why the knew each other so well. They were each sitting by their eventual boyfriend, or girlfriend.

They were completely oblivious to the fact that they liked one another. I remember walking over there, I don't remember why, maybe I was just drawn to the light that seemed to emit from them.

As I slowly walked over there, all conversation stopped and I remember this vividly. Piper stood up and walked over to me slowly, her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors and yet still held concern and comfort. As if she knew exactly what I had been through. She reached out and slowly hugged me. She must have made a motion to the others because I was quickly enveloped in a group hug.

After that I left, but I came back the next day. I cleaned myself up brushed my hair, teeth, and took a shower for the first time in weeks. Then I just sat there off to the side, they offered to let me sit with them. I shook my head no, I wasn't ready to open up to them yet.

Then about a week after that I started sittting with them, not saying anything. Then Leo nudges me and makes the goofiest face in the whole world, eyes crossed tongue sticking out and everything. I crack a smile and it must have encouraged him, because everyday from then on he made a goofy face.

Then it happened. I don't know why I decided to start, I just did. For the first time in months I started talking. I said, 'Hey you wanna see something cool, Leo.' He looked at me for a second and said, 'Sure.'

That was when I stood up and showed them my wings. I gave a slight flap and floated off the ground.

**A.N. Wow this took a long time to write, I can't even comprehend how people write thousands of words for chapter. Maybe cause they use a computer, I'm not sure, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, because those help tremendously **

**Adios**


	5. Author’s note 2

**Let me get this started by saying, this is not part of the story. I know you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, all I have to do is start it. But allow me to at least answer some of your questions. **

To Matt, since the actual Greek gods aren't in this series. I think by default that makes them mutants, but like they're not really like X-MEN mutants. If that makes any sense. They're kinda like the experiments in Maximum Ride by James Patterson.

To Junebug, I feel really bad about not giving you a female Phoenix. I could right alternate chapters with female Phoenix if you wanted me to, but that might get in the way of my updating time of the actual story.

Me standing in an aditorium talking to a camera*

Me: "Now that that's out of the way I can make my announcement about Phoenix's love interest."

Phoenix: "Wait, my what now"

A few wolf whistles can be heard from the audience.

Phoenix does a slight wave and smile to the crowd*

Me: "Anyway, her name is Shade and I have Matt to thank for this character concept. I hope you don't mind if I changed her name."

As Shade slowly walks out from behind the curtains.

Me: "Now normally I would give you specific details on what she looks like, like her height, stuff like that. But I thought where's the fun in that, so y'all are going to have to wait until I release the next chapter. "

**If you have any criticisms, flames, or rants you would like to get off of your chest. Feel free to comment down below. Also the reviews help a lot so don't be shy to speak your mind, I can take it. Anyway, I hope you have a great rest of your day. I am going to go back to my cave of books and movies. **

**Deuces**


	6. Shade

**Hey, everybody. I know it has been a long time since I have updated and a lot of you have probably already left. Nevertheless, I will still write, now that it's summer time I have plenty of time to write. Enough of this Authors note on with the story. **

**Third Person POV. **

Percy stood up with Annabeth's hand tightly intertwined with his and said, "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Leo whips around with an incredulous look on his face, steps away from Calypso in case he starts to catch fire and says, "What do you mean it's a ridiculous idea, if we heard them right. This person could solve all of our problems."

Percy lets go of Annabeth's hand an says, "Ok, let's say your right. We don't even know where to find her, much less how to talk to her-"

Then Jason let's go of Piper's hand and jogs to the middle of Leo and Percy's little stand off. Then says, "Woah, Woah Woah. Pump the brakes man, who are we talking about here?"

Then Percy says, "Ok, let me explain."

Everyone then turns toward Percy as he explains the mysterious Great Oracle.

**~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~**

**Percy POV**

As Leo and I were walking back to our rooms from the cafeteria, I noticed there were some scientists talking animatedly about something. So, since me and Leo didn't have rational person among us. We agreed to follow them.

Then as we're following them we notice that we're in a different hallway of the compound. Then they reach a door titled "Foresight expirement number 409" Then we hear them say, "The subject is showing great signs of location abilities, but nothing with the future yet." Then the guy next to him says, "Well maybe she just needs a push in the right direction."

The first guy then says, "Hunter are you sure, we're doing the right thing here. I mean I'm not entirely comfortable with the methods they use here." Hunter says, "They're not kids, they're subjects. That's all they ever were. Now if you don't get your head out of your ass, you can have a little chat with the firing squad, GOT IT!"

Then after that we tried to peek into the room, but it had a keypad on it and no windows. So we slowly made our way back to our rooms.

**~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Then Annabeth stands beside Percy and says, "Ok, I get what your saying Leo, but how do you know she's still alive? How do you know she's in the same country as us?"

Then Leo says, "I don't ok, I don't even know if she made it out of there, but I do know a place where we could find information on her."

Then Calypso walks over to Leo and puts a hand on his chest and says, "Are you sure about to this? I know you hate that place, we all do, but if that's what it takes then I'm in."

Then Percy gives out a great sigh and says, "All those in favor raise your hand."

They all gather around in a rough cirlcle.

Piper raises her hand as soon as the words leave Percy's mouth and says, "When do we leave?"

Jason gives Piper's hand a squeeze, looks into her eyes and says, "I'm not going anywhere without you." Then he too raises his hand.

Then Nico and Will both raise their intertwined hands and give a nod to Percy. Fiery determination shining in their eyes.

Then Percy looks at Annabeth and she says, "Do you even have to ask?"

Then Leo and Calypso both raise their hands, and Leo says, "You already know where we stand."

Hazel raises her hand and says, "Let's go get our baby brother." Frank takes Hazel's hand, gives it a quick kiss and says, "No one gets left behind."

Percy raises his hand high and says, "If we are all in agreement and clearly there are no opposed. Let's find this Oracle and get Phoenix back."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Phoenix POV **

_Thoughts _

As I slowly slip out of unconsciousness, I realize that I'm not on the ship. I bolt awake only to find my wrists and ankles hel fast by ropes and a blindfold over my face. I struggle to get loose from the ropes, but to no avail. Then as I am about to use my fire powers to burn the ropes, I hear the steady *_click click* _of high heels.

A woman's voice then says, "Ah, you're awake. I thought I was going to have to drench you in ice cold water."

I then hear the *_clunk* _of a metal bucket hitting stone.

I ball my fists and try to make a menacing face, but that's kinda hard. When you can't see the person you're supposed to be staring at.

She then says, "Aww, that's cute. You're trying to be sooooo menacing and threatening and it's adorable how hard you're trying." She then pulls my blindfold off and I am momentarily blinded by the light in the room.

The walls look barren and cold, almost like a dungeon. With the slight smell of being under ground.

I let out a sigh and calmly say, " Where am I?"

"Oh, where's that ferocity I saw during the battle."

"What, wait. You were there."

As she flips her raven black hair behind her ear she says, "Well not for all of it, just the part where you were fighting off those demons."

"What were they talking about then, what does "chosen" mean." As I put air quotes around the word chosen. While my hands are still tied, so I imagine it looks like I'm doing the chicken dance.

_This is ridiculous, I am tied up in a chair. In a dungeon with a possible evil person. But she is cute-WHAT. Why am I thinking that for all I know he could be a homicidal maniac. _

She then says, "I have no earthly idea, all I know is that my employer wants you and I was gladly going to do that." She kneels down next to me and reaches out her slender tan hand with black fingernails. Almost like she wants to run her fingers through my hair.

Then she says barely in a whisper, "Until I saw you, with your piercing emerald and fiery eyes, dark brown wind swept hair."

I quickly light my whole body on fire, burn through the ropes and sprint off.

_You're ok, you're ok. There's just a crazy girl who has the hots for you. No big deal just a regular Tuesday. _

The fire riddled my T-shirt with holes. I rip the shirt off, throw it on the ground and keep running down the hall.

_I wish I could fly, but the ceiling is too dam low. _

I can hear the howl of wolves in the distance, I quickly look back and I see three grey wolves closing fast.

_She has freaking wolves chasing me!!!!!!! _

I pour on the speed when suddenly, I see her just standing in front of me casually, in her ripped jeans and AC/DC T-shirt.

_What the hel? _

While I'm distracted I trip over a rock and fall on my face. I let out a groan and try to get up, but there she is in her heels. With her wolves not quite growling but not very pleased to see me either.

She then says with her silver eyes glittering in the minuscule light, "I knew you could do that, but I never expected it to be so soon."

I then say with anger rising into my chest, "Well then why didn't you make the ropes out of iron."

With a light flirtatious tone she says, "I would, but where's the fun in that."

The wolves growl at me, low and menacing as I make a move to get up.

With almost a tired and annoyed tone she says, "If you're going to try and escape, then you should at least have something to eat." As she reaches out her hand to help me up.

I have half a mind to shove it away and get up myself, buuuuuut I don't like the way those wolves are staring at me.

_Alright, be a good little captive and wait till her guard is down. She has to sleep eventually, right? _

I accept her hand and she hauls me up, carrying most of my weight actually.

_Mental note: captor is strong, and has wolves on call. _

I dust myself off and say a quiet, "Thank you."

She has a bewildered look in her face, like no one has ever said that to her before. There's a moment a feel almost sorry for her, **almost. **

**Woohoo this chapter is over, I took more time to write an tried to put more emotion into it, and keep having to remind myself you guys can't see the picture in my head. Anyway, thank you sooooo much for reading and I will see you next time. **


	7. Apologies, and questions from Author

Hey, you guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, I just don't really know how to have the multiple point of views. I want like each of them to have their own say. Because I want to give all of the characters justice. I don't want anyone to be angry that I didn't give a character enough time, I just don't know how to do that.

Also I wanted to ask y'all if you wanted more Phoenix POV or if it's fine the way it's going, because I could have a lot of Phoenix and a little bit of the seven while they are traveling?

Oh, I wanted to ask. How do you guys like the relationship set up I have for Phoenix and Shade?


End file.
